


Control

by Immortal_trash389



Series: Control [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: I'm in this one x3, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_trash389/pseuds/Immortal_trash389
Summary: Springtrap finds his way to Dylin and Scott's home and Dan is involved





	Control

I hovered over Scott, lips grazing his skin ever so lightly. Shirts had been thrown aside, tossed to random places on the floor.

I shifted my head, gently nipping and sucking at Scott's pulse, causing his back to arch, pressing his chest to my own. Satisfied with the mark I left behind, I moved my lips back to his. Balancing my weight on my left hand, my other snuck down to caress his side, rubbing soft circles into his skin.

He moaned in appreciation when my hand moved, running over his nipple lightly. I pulled back from his lips, groaning softly.

“Oh, babe…” I pressed my lips back to his harshly, trying to convey what I couldn't form words for. His back arched again as I pushed forward into his mouth, searching and nipping at what I could reach.

I pulled back, receiving a whine from my partner as I shifted, allowing both hands to slide up his chest as I left open-mouthed kisses along his jawline. His eyes had fluttered closed, shielding the green eyes blown black from euphoria. One of his hands came up, tangling itself in my hair as I continued.

Leaning back to admire the marks I'd left, Scott's eyes opened to meet mine. We smiled at each other before his eyes darted over my left shoulder, smile lagging. He clutched at my bicep with his left hand, eyes wide.

“Hon…?” I glanced over my shoulder, eyes widening.

“How the hell did you get in here so quietly?!”

No response except the faint flickering of silver eyes.

“Your eyes… they match his…”

We both stared at the animatronic, stuck in some sort of contest as he watched us. After a moment, I scrambled to grab our shirts from the floor, tossing one at Scott and quickly putting the other on. Walking to the animatronic in the middle of the living room, I reached a hand out carefully. I wasn't keen on getting too close, but did so anyway.

“Springtrap… why are you here?”

His mouth opened, moving on each syllable of the words he spoke. “Felt… You call…” I furrowed my eyebrows.

“Whattdya mean?” He tilted his head like a puppy.

“I… don't know… It can only be… described as a tugging…?” His voice was scratchy, a result of his voicebox’s disuse.

“I…” I went silent, trying to process the information given to me.

“I don't know exactly… what to call it… I'm sorry.” His full ear drooped, his half ear trying to copy it's counterpart. Looking at him, I felt sorry, but not quite trusting. I kind of knew what he was talking about, felt that tugging, but didn't know what it meant.

“I felt it too… I… don't know what to make of it, though.” His eyes had risen from the floor to meet mine.

“Dyl?” I turned towards Scott, who had sat up on the couch, knees pulled to his chest.

“Yeah?”

“Maybe… maybe Dan knows…?” I gnawed at my lower lip.

“Wanna go call them? Pizzeria’s not open, so they should be home.” Scott nodded, bolting off the couch and out of the living room, watching Springtrap wearily as he passed.

“I… didn't mean for you to get hurt… The locks were weak… I'm sorry…” I looked up at the rabbit decisively.

“It's okay. I should’ve noticed that the locks were touchy. And I should've remembered not to get them wet. Not all the blame can be set on you.” He smiled at me, and I smiled back. Scott walked back, still careful around Springtrap.

“Dan said they'll be by in a few. Something about finishing up a piece.” I nodded, watching him.

“You alright, babe?” He nodded uncertainly.

“Just… weary.” I nodded in understanding, looking back at Springtrap.  
\-----  
The three of us were still standing awkwardly in the living room when Dan walked in. They took a step back when they saw Springtrap.

“I didn't expect him to be so tall. But who am I kidding, everyone's tall to me. Well, everyone 'cept Fritz.” Springtrap smiled faintly, looking at them.

“So, I hear you two-” they pointed between Springtrap and I. “-have some sort of… connection?” I nodded.

“Yea. Spring here felt a 'tugging’-for lack of better term-and came here. I'd felt the same pull, but I was… preoccupied with other business. The three of us were hoping you might be able to figure it out.” They nodded, turning to Spring.

“Just tugging, or was there something defining about it? Sharp, soft? And where was it pulling from?” Springtrap tilted his head, thinking.

“Urgent… it felt urgent. But laid-back? At the same time… As for where…” he paused, tapping his chest plate. “My heart…” Dan nodded.

“And you, Dyl?” I thought back, blocking out the other feelings and senses I felt when the tugging began.

“It was gentle? But at the same time like I was pulling something towards me. It came from the back of my mind.” Dan nodded again, gnawing at their lip.

“Soulbind.”

“What?” Springtrap’s scratchy voicebox sounded from behind me.

“When Dyl got… trapped, it had formed a bind with you, which acts similar to how it'd be if he'd died and was possessing you. He must've felt a strong emotion recently, then today when he felt another, it triggered the bind. So he may not have meant to call you, but it'll happen unconsciously when he feels those strong emotions.” I looked at them incredulously.

“How'd you know that?” They smiled.

“I have my ways. Just like I know that Springtrap here doesn't have to be in animatronic form.” All gazes snapped to Springtrap, who gave a sheepish look to the three of us.

“How…?” Dan shrugged.

“I have connections. The others don't hate everyone.” Eyes flicked back to Dan.

“Wait, wait, wait. You're telling me that your nightshifts aren't hard?” They shook their head.

“Nope. They love me.” Scott pouted.

“Spring?” His ears perked up as he looked at Dan.

“You wanna change? So you're not so tall and nearly hitting your head on the ceiling?” He nodded, suit morphing into a shorter, human figure. Scott and I watched in amazement, taking in the figure before us.

Pale, with dark drab green hair that reached his shoulders. His ears sat atop his head, not sectioned, but solid, like a real rabbit’s ears. His right one was still torn, and the left was bandaged around the base. Eyes were silver and a scar ran over the right one. His clothes were torn, but not too horribly.

“Spring, one question.” Silver eyes met Dan's hazel. “How'd you get through town without too much suspicion?”

“I… don't remember. I don't think I did… I was focused on the tugging.” As a human, his voice was still scratchy, but not as much as it was as an animatronic.

“Understandable.” They then turned to me. “Dyl. Try focusing on mirroring the tugging sensation from earlier. Try imitating it.” I nodded, focusing on doing as Dan asked. I felt the tug, and Springtrap gave a soft gasp.

“It's back,” he stated. I stopped, and saw Dan nodding.

“You can call Springtrap at any given moment by doing that, but any time you feel strong emotions, he's gonna feel the tug. So be careful when it comes to your… intimate life.” I felt my face flush, and saw Scott's face flush deeper than my own. Dan smirked, looking up at Spring.

“Wanna come back with me? I'll make up the extra room for you. Mike and Jere won't mind.” Spring looked a little shocked before nodding. “Bye, Dyl, Scott. See you two tomorrow at work.” With that, they left, Springtrap in tow.


End file.
